familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
December 27
Events * 537 - The Hagia Sophia is completed. *1512 - The Spanish Crown issues the Laws of Burgos, governing the conduct of settlers with regards to native Indians in the New World. *1657 - The Flushing Remonstrance is signed. *1703 - Portugal and England sign the Methuen Treaty which gives preference to Portuguese imported wines into England. *1814 - Destruction of schooner Carolina, the last of Commodore Daniel Patterson's make-shift fleet that fought a series of delaying actions that contributed to Andrew Jackson's victory at the Battle of New Orleans. *1831 - Charles Darwin embarks on his journey aboard the [[Wikipedia:HMS Beagle|HMS Beagle]], where he will formulate the theory of evolution. *1836 - The worst ever avalanche in England occurs at Lewes, Sussex, killing 8 people. *1845 - Ether anesthetic is used for childbirth for the first time by Dr. Crawford Williamson Long in Jefferson. *1918 - The Great Poland Uprising against the Germans begins. *1923 - Namba Daisuke, a Japanese student, tries to assassinate the Prince Regent Hirohito *1929 - Leon Trotsky is deported from the Soviet Union in February 1929. His first station in exile was at Büyükada off the coast of Istanbul, where he stayed four years. *1932 - The Radio City Music Hall in New York City opens. *1939 - Erzincan, Turkey is hit by an earthquake. *1945 - The World Bank is created with the signing of an agreement by 28 nations. *1949 - Indonesian National Revolution: The Netherlands officially recognizes Indonesian independence. * 1968 - Apollo Program: Apollo 8 splashes down in the Pacific Ocean, ending humanity's second manned mission to the Moon. *1978 - Spain becomes a democracy after 40 years of dictatorship. *1979 - The Soviet Union seizes control of Afghanistan and Babrak Karmal replaces overthrown and executed President Hafizullah Amin. *1985 - Palestinian guerrillas kill eighteen people inside Rome and Vienna airports. *1996 - Taliban forces retake the strategic Bagram air base which solidifies their buffer zone around Kabul. *1997 - Protestant paramilitary leader Billy Wright is assassinated in Northern Ireland. *2001 - The People's Republic of China is granted permanent normal trade relations with the United States. *2002 - Two truck bombs kill 72 and wound 200 at the pro-Moscow headquarters of the Chechen government in Grozny, Chechnya. Births *1390 - Anne de Mortimer, claimant to the English throne (d. 1411) *1571 - Johannes Kepler, German astronomer (d. 1630) *1654 - Jacob Bernoulli, Swiss mathematician (d. 1705) *1683 - Conyers Middleton, English minister (d. 1750) *1714 - Kristijonas Donelaitis, Lithuanian poet (d. 1780) *1715 - Philippe de Noailles, French soldier (d. 1794) *1717 - Pope Pius VI (d. 1799) *1721 - François Hemsterhuis, Dutch philosopher (d. 1790) *1773 - George Cayley, English scientist, inventor, and politician (d. 1857) *1776 - Nikolay Kamensky, Russian general (d. 1811) *1796 - Mirza Ghalib, Indian poet (d. 1869) *1803 - François-Marie-Thomas Chevalier de Lorimier, French Canadian Patriote (d. 1839) *1822 - Louis Pasteur, French scientist (d. 1895) *1823 - Sir Mackenzie Bowell, fifth Prime Minister of Canada (d. 1896) *1832 - Pavel Tretyakov, Russian businessman and patron of art (d. 1897) *1864 - René Georges Hermann-Paul, French artist *1879 - Sydney Greenstreet, English actor (d. 1954) *1883 - Cyrus S. Eaton, Canadian-American financier, industrialist and philanthropist (d. 1979) *1888 - Thea von Harbou, German author and actress (d. 1954) *1892 - Alfred Edwin McKay, Canadian World War One flying ace (d. 1917) *1896 - Carl Zuckmayer, German author and dramatist (d. 1977) *1896 - Louis Bromfield, American writer (d. 1956) * 1896 - Maurice De Waele, Belgian cyclist (d. 1952) *1900 - Hans Stuck, German race car driver (d. 1978) *1901 - Marlene Dietrich, German actress and singer (d. 1992) *1906 - Oscar Levant, American pianist, composer, and actor (d. 1972) *1907 - Sebastian Haffner, German journalist and writer (d. 1999) * 1907 - Conrad L. Raiford, Goodwill Ambassador (d. 2002) *1910 - Charles Olson, American poet (d. 1970) *1915 - Mary Kornman, American actress (d. 1973) * 1915 - William Masters, American gynecologist (d. 2001) * 1915 - Gyula Zsengellér, Hungarian footballer *1917 - Onni Palaste, Finnish writer *1918 - John Celardo, American comic strip artist *1920 - Bruce Hobbs, American jockey (d. 2005) *1925 - Michel Piccoli, French actor *1926 - Jerome Courtland, American actor, director and producer *1927 - Antony Gardner, British politician * 1927 - Agnes Nixon, American television producer, director, and writer *1930 - Wilfrid Sheed, English-born American writer *1931 - Scotty Moore, American guitarist *1934 - Larissa Latynina, Russian gymnast *1939 - John Amos, American actor *1941 - Michael Pinder, British musician (Moody Blues) * 1941 - Nolan Richardson, American basketball coach *1942 - Byron Browne, baseball player * 1942 - Charmian Carr, American actress *1943 - Cokie Roberts, American journalist * 1943 - Joan Manuel Serrat, Spanish musician * 1943 - Peter Sinfield, British lyricist and producer *1944 - Barry Elliot British actor * 1944 - Mick Jones, British musician (Foreigner) *1946 - Janet Street-Porter, British journalist, producer and presenter *1947 - Tracy Nelson, American blues singer * 1947 - Mickey Redmond, National Hockey League player * 1947 - Janet Perry, American soprano *1948 - Gérard Depardieu, French actor *1950 - Roberto Bettega, Italian footballer * 1950 - Terry Bozzio, American drummer (Missing Persons) *1951 - Ernesto Zedillo, President of Mexico *1952 - Karla Bonoff, American singer and songwriter * 1952 - Jay Hill, Canadian politician * 1952 - David Knopfler, British musician (Dire Straits) *1955 - Barbara Olson, American political commentator (d. 2001) * 1955 - Brad Murphey, Australian racing driver *1959 - Gerina Dunwich, American author * 1959 - Andre Tippett, American football player *1960 - Maryam d'Abo, British actress * 1960 - Victoria Paige Meyerink, American actress and producer *1962 - Mark Few, American basketball coach * 1962 - Bill Self, American basketball coach * 1962 - Sherri Steinhauer, American golfer *1965 - Salman Khan, Indian actor * 1965 - Chris Mainwaring, Australian rules footballer (d. 2007) *1966 - Wendy Coakley-Thompson, American writer * 1966 - Eva LaRue, American actress * 1966 - Bill Goldberg, American football player and professional wrestler * 1966 - Fabian Núñez, American politician *1969 - Jean-Christophe Boullion, French race car driver * 1969 - Sarah Vowell, American author and journalist *1970 - Brendon Cook, Australian racing driver * 1970 - Lorenzo Neal, American football player *1971 - Chyna, American professional wrestler * 1971 - Duncan Ferguson, Scottish footballer *1972 - Thomas Wilson Brown, American actor * 1972 - Matt Slocum, American musician (Sixpence None the Richer) *1973 - Kristoffer Zegers, Dutch Composer *1973 - Wilson Cruz, Puerto Rican actor * 1973 - Dee Ferris, British painter *1974 - Masi Oka, Japanese-American actor * 1974 - Jay Pandolfo, American ice hockey player *1975 - Heather O'Rourke, American actress (d. 1988) *1976 - Fernando Pisani, Canadian/Italian ice hockey player *1977 - Jacqueline Pillon, Canadian actress *1979 - David Dunn, English footballer * 1979 - Carson Palmer, American football player * 1979 - Jacqueline Pillon, Canadian actress *1980 - Claudio Castagnoli, Swiss wrestler * 1980 - Cas Haley, American singer and guitarist *1981 - Emilie de Ravin, Australian actress *1982 - James Mead, American guitarist (Kutless) * 1982 - Terji Skibenæs, Faroese guitarist, (Týr) *1983 - Cole Hamels, American baseball player *1984 - Gilles Simon, French tennis player *1988 - Hayley Williams, American Singer (Paramore) Deaths * 418 - Zosimus, Greek pope *1076 - Prince Svyatoslav II of Kiev (b. 1027) *1381 - Edmund Mortimer, English politician *1548 - Francesco Spiera, Italian Protestant jurist (b. 1502) *1603 - Thomas Cartwright, English Puritan clergyman *1707 - Jean Mabillon, French palaeograopher and diplomat (b. 1632) *1737 - William Bowyer, English printer (b. 1663) *1743 - Hyacinthe Rigaud, French painter (b. 1659) *1771 - Henri Pitot, French engineer (b. 1695) *1782 - Henry Home, Scottish philosopher (b. 1697) *1800 - Hugh Blair, Scottish preacher and man of letters (b. 1718) *1812 - Shneur Zalman of Liadi, Lithuanian rabbi and founder of Chabad Hasidism (b. 1745) *1812 - Joanna Southcott, an English self-described religious prophetess. *1834 - Charles Lamb, English essayist (b. 1775) *1836 - Stephen F. Austin, American pioneer (b. 1793) *1858 - Alexandre Pierre François Boëly, French composer (b. 1785) *1896 - John Brown, British manufacturer (b. 1816) *1900 - William George Armstrong, English inventor, industrialist, and engineer (b. 1810) *1914 - Charles Martin Hall, American chemist and inventor (b. 1863) *1923 - Gustave Eiffel, French engineer and architect (b. 1832) *1925 - Sergei Yesenin, Russian poet (b. 1895) *1938 - Calvin Bridges, American geneticist (b. 1889) * 1938 - Osip Mandelstam, Russian poet (b. 1891) *1950 - Max Beckmann, German painter (b. 1884) *1952 - Patrick Joseph Hartigan, Australian Roman Catholic priest (b. 1878) *1953 - Julian Tuwim, Polish poet (b. 1894) *1955 - Alfred Francis Blakeney Carpenter, English soldier (b. 1881) *1956 - Lambert McKenna, Irish editor and lexicographer. (b. 1870) *1965 - Edgar Ende, German painter (b. 1901) *1966 - Guillermo Stábile, Argentine footballer (b. 1906) *1972 - Lester B. Pearson, fourteenth Prime Minister of Canada, recipient of the 1957 Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1897) *1974 - Vladimir Aleksandrovich Fock, Russian physicist (b. 1898) *1978 - Bob Luman, American country and rockabilly singer (b. 1937) * 1978 - Houari Boumédienne, President of Algeria (b. 1932) *1981 - Hoagy Carmichael, American composer and singer (b. 1899) *1982 - John Swigert, American astronaut (b. 1931) *1985 - Dian Fossey, American Zoologist (b. 1932) *1987 - Geoffrey D Lloyd, Chairman of the guild of British Newspaper editors (b. 1933) *1988 - Hal Ashby, American film director (b. 1929) *1992 - Kay Boyle, American writer (b. 1902) *1993 - André Pilette, Belgian racing driver (b. 1918) *1995 - Shura Cherkassky, Ukrainian classical pianist (b. 1909) *1997 - Brendan Gill, American columnist and humorist (b. 1914) * 1997 - Billy Wright, Irish Protestant paramilitary leader (b. 1960) *2002 - George Roy Hill, American film director (b. 1922) *2003 - Alan Bates, English actor (b. 1934) * 2003 - Ivan Calderon, Puerto Rican Major League Baseball player (murdered) (b. 1962) *2004 - Hank Garland, American musician (b. 1930) *2005 - William Doody, Canadian politician (b. 1931) Holidays and observances * R.C. Saints - John the Apostle and Evangelist; Nicarete, an early Byzantine female physician. *St. Stephen's Day among Orthodox Churches; a public holiday in Romania. * The second day of Christmas in Western Christianity. External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:December